


Music Box

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last present he gave Kelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Box

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Music Box

Gibbs walked into the house with a pink wrapped present with a pink bow for his little girl. She was eight years old and wanted to get something for his little girl because he was leaving again. He hated leaving his wife and little girl, but he had to serve his country.

He opened the door and stepped inside the door. He put his keys into the key holder by the door and made his way towards the backyard where he could hear Shannon and Kelly. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside.

"Daddy, you're home." Kelly said as she heard the door open. "Is that for me?" The little girl's eyes were big as she stared at the present.

"Yes, baby it's yours." Gibbs said as his little girl raced up to him and gave him a hug.

"Here you go baby girl."

"Thank you, Daddy."

She ripped the wrapping paper and opened the present. Inside was a wooden box with a little ballerina girl. She was graceful as her little hand reached up to the sky. She opened up and a cute little melody played. The same girl that was on the top of the box was also inside. She was twirling round and round as the music played.

"It's pretty, Daddy. I love it. Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome baby girl."

She sat on the chair and listened to the music within. Gibbs then walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips.

It would be the last present that he would give his little girl because the next day he went to serve his country. It would be later in his tour that he would be told about the murder of his family. He even sometimes opened the little box that he had gotten for his only child and remembers the good times. The time that they went horse back riding on the beach and the times that they had at the local park.

This was one of the times that he listened to the melody that was inside the music box and watched the little ballerina dance around. He also remembered watching his young daughter in her pink outfit dancing around in those pink shoes. She was a cute little ballerina. He smiled and then put the music box away again and went back upstairs.

The End


End file.
